


The Jump

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrenaline, Adrenaline rushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drarry Discord Writers Challenge, M/M, Monthly Drabble Challenge, Rollercoasters, Skydiving, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Hermione introduces Draco to the world of adrenaline rushes, Harry can only but comply.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	The Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January 2020 Discord Writers Drabble Challenge  
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments!

Harry inwardly cursed the day Hermione, the absolute heathen, introduced Draco to the world of muggle adrenaline rushes. They’d been drinking, of course. 

They’d spent two hours discussing rollercoasters, of all things. It seemed so inane to Harry, they had broomsticks. What did they need bloody rollercoasters for? 

After that, Harry had taken Draco to Thorpe Park and hoped it was the end of it. How wrong he was, the next thing Draco wanted to try was bungee jumping, deep sea diving and then his current predicament; Skydiving.

Currently at 15,000 feet Harry was about to jump out of a plane. He looked over to his fiancé and grimaced. Draco smirked, “Scared, Potter?” he shouted. Harry rolled his eyes.


End file.
